Angel In My Heart
by BobWhite
Summary: Lucy and Kevin adopt a young girl who has been in foster care her whole life. Can they get her to let them into her protective shell and let her loosen up a little?
1. Shawnee Williams

Full Summary:

**Full Summary:**

Shawnee Williams has been looking for her Angel since she was placed in Foster Care nearly ten years ago. She has been moved from one state to the next, from one foster home to the next. But she has never stayed with a family like the Kinkirk's before. Will Kevin & Lucy be able to show this young girl that there's more to life then just Foster families? Will Kevin & Lucy adopt her and let her know that she is loved? And how does Shawnee find her Angel?

**Shawnee Williams:**

Hi, my name is Shawnee Williams. I have been moved around from one Foster family and state to the next since I was two-years-old. My parents were killed in a car accident right before I turned two. I was immediately put into the System. I've been moved around from one home to the next. I've never had anyone to tell me they love me. I can vaguely remember my parents. With only my music, some family photographs, movies, drawing pad & accessories, CD player, and some money, I moved from one house to the next, from one state to the next.

My social worker couldn't find me a home for more than a month and it was starting to takes its toll. At the age of twelve, I had lived in over thirty states and over sixty foster homes. Now my social worker had me in Glenoak, California with some new people; a former cop and his wife who was a Reverend. They had two dogs and one daughter. They had been delighted to hear that I would be staying with them for a while, but I don't want to become a PK. Aren't PK's supposed to be stuck-up little pricks or something. I had never lived with a Reverend before.

Would they like me for who I am? Would they care that I had run away numerous occasions because I couldn't stand living with some of my foster parents?


	2. The Secret Cove & The Dance Offs

**The Secret Cove & The Dance Offs:**

**Kinkirk Household:**

Mrs. Lucy Kinkirk was in the kitchen with Savannah when I came down stairs. They were making breakfast and I was already late getting up. I had never slept so peacefully in the whole time I was in Foster Care. But now that the Kinkirk's were thinking of adopting me, I had a new meaning of life. I would actually have my own room, a sister that I would grow to love and parents that would treat me great. At the age of twelve, I had already learned many lessons, some of them hard, some tough, and some not so hard or tough, some were easy lessons. But my mind kept wondering back to 'The Cove'. It was a cove I had discovered while living on the Ocean with one of my foster families. Lucy looked up from making pancakes.

"Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Fine I guess. Were you really serious about adopting me and all?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want to live with us. And if you really like this family along with my family, then yes, we would like to adopt you." _Kevin said._

"Can I ask you something? If it's not too much too ask?"

"Sure, go ahead." _Lucy said._

"Can I take you somewhere?"

"Where would you like to take us?" _Kevin asked._

"A place I found when I was living on the Ocean with one of my foster families. It was so beautiful, I haven't taken anyone there and nobody has ever been there that I could see."

"So what is it?" _Lucy asked._

"I call it the Secret Cove. I've never shown it to anyone and nobody's been there as far as I can see whenever I go visit it."

"Is that where you ran away to when you were running away from your foster families?"

"Mostly, yes, but sometimes I would go to the Golden Gate Bridge and climb to the top. I never got caught because nobody ever looked up that much. I used to love climbing up the Golden Gate Bridge; I'm just very flexible and active."

"You climbed up the Golden Gate Bridge? Are you insane?" _Ruthie Camden asked coming in the back door with the twins and Mr. & Mrs. Camden._

"Is that bad?"

"Ah, yeah, of course it is, it always will be." _Mrs. Camden said._

"How old were you when you first climbed up the bridge?"

"The first time I was eight and the last time I was ten. I just did it to get away from my foster families when I lived in California."

"Do you know how dangerous that can be? How hurt you could've gotten? When you are here you can't be doing that kind of stuff, do you understand?"

"Yah, I understand, but I only did it to get away from the abusive foster parents that I stayed with. So don't get all up in my grill. I don't need another foster dad who thinks he knows everything about foster care and who thinks he knows what happens in the System."

"That's enough, both of you. I won't have the two of you arguing every time you get a chance. And Shawnee, no more dangerous stunts. I don't want you getting hurt if you are going to be living with us permanently. And I know that dangerous stuff happens and you get hurt on accident, but putting yourself in situations is not going to happen hear. Do you understand what we're trying to say?" _Lucy asked._

"I understand. So what are we doing today? Anything fun that I can participate in?"

"We're going over to my parent's house for dinner and cake for Sam and David's birthday. You can bring someone if you want."

"The only people I would want to bring you wouldn't want anywhere near your family."

"And why wouldn't we want them near our family or friends?"

"Because of the crew they hang out with. How do you think I came to be in Glenoak at the time my Social Worker wanted me to be here? We were on the road, on our way here from a competition."

"What kind of competition?"

"You wouldn't trust me even if I told you so why start now?"

"Come on and just try us. Here sit down and have a few pancakes and tell us what kind of competition you were coming from." _Lucy said, placing the pancake plate in the middle of the table with the toast, eggs, sausage and orange juice. There was also a pot of coffee on the hot plate in the middle of the table._

"Fine, but you aren't going to like it one bit."

"We'll see if we like it or not." _Kevin said._

"Fine, here goes nothing. We were competing in a dance off against a local crew. You would call them gangs but we call them crews, dancing crews that somehow always end up on the wrong side of the law or with a foot to the back of our necks. The last few times, we even got the cops and their kids involved with the dance off. That's what we've been trying to do all along."

"Like getting the cops and their kids to listen to each other and not fight all the time?" _Kevin asked._

"Basically, but we get more cops every time we gather. Do you think the Glenoak police would go for this kind of idea? Would they let a group of dance crews get them to stop arguing with their kids and to get along better with them?"

"Probably, but I'm sure other parents would love that too. I'm sure other parents would love to know more about their kids without trying to be so invasive."

"That's what we do. Trying to get parents to stop being so invasive into their kids personal lives. And if we can get the kids to trust their parents then we can get the parents to trust their kids."

"So your not just a foster kid, you're a foster genius. You actually care what happens to other kids besides yourself."

"Of course, I actually care about people. I know what happened to my parents and I don't want other kids to go through the same thing I did, though most of the kids that are in foster care have gone through something like that."

"You sure are a one of a kind Shawnee. Come on, let's finish breakfast and get ready for the day. Then maybe we can talk to your crew and the other crews you and your friends are in contact with and figure something out."

"Wow, you guys took this a whole thing a lot better then I thought you would. My other Foster parents wouldn't hear anything of it and I always had to sneak out to do the dance offs. They usually yelled at me and I was gone the next week. They hated that I was actually doing something with my life unlike the rest of the foster kids I was usually around*.

(***AN-I don't believe this but in my story it is true. I know that some of you might not like this, but I put it in to make my character a little more interesting than most foster kids. I know a few foster kids myself; I just won't put their names in the story!)**


End file.
